


Grapevine

by machinewithoutfeelings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinewithoutfeelings/pseuds/machinewithoutfeelings
Summary: "So, is it true what they say about you two?"Sara just wants to give her brother a little push. If he could just get off with someone else every once in a while, maybe he wouldn't be so clingy with her. She'll make it happen even if she has to hold his hand the entire way through.





	Grapevine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoxWineConfessions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxWineConfessions/gifts).



> Literally, this is what you expect. Pure grossness, incest, fucked up dynamics, ulterior motives. If that's your kind of thing like it is mine- uh, hey.

“So, is it true what they say about you two?”

They were all cuddled up near the headboard of ones of the beds in their hotel suite, passing a bottle of vodka between them. Sara didn’t really like vodka; she winced every time it was her turn to take a swig. She preferred wine, or those overly sweet, low alcohol content things in flavors like _Tropical Wave_ or _Strawberry Mist_ , but vodka would get her there faster. And Sara kind of wanted to be a little drunk for this. 

“And what do they say about us?” Michele asked, his voice tight. Sara knew that he was uncomfortable, that he had been ever since Sara had accepted Mila’s offer to share some drinks in a more comfortable space, and accepted it for both of them. When he raised the bottle up to his lips, Sara reached over and tipped it a little more into his mouth, causing him to take twice as much as he meant to. “Sara!” he choked out in between coughs, and Sara just rolled her eyes. She was doing this for him. The least he could do was stop being so uptight. 

“You know,” Mila said, as if that whole exchange hadn’t just occurred. “You have to know.”

“What?” Sara asked, taking a small sip and wincing. Of course they knew. 

“You know,” Mila said. “That you fuck.”

Sara could already hear Michele sputtering to come up with defense, so she acted fast. She slipped a hand under the covers, placing it on Mila’s bare thigh. “Would that bother you?”

Mila looked back and forth between the two of them, then burst into laughter. “You’re not my family,” she said, taking the bottle from Sara’s hands. “And I came up here with you two, didn’t I? So, no, I don’t care.” She took a drink, then shoved the bottle into Michele’s hands before taking Sara’s cheeks in her hands. She stroked the skin with a thumb and smiled. “So soft,” she said, before pressing a kiss to Sara’s lips. 

_Soft_ , Sara’s mind repeated, because Mila’s mouth was. Kissing a girl was definitely different than kissing a boy. She didn’t know if she liked it particularly, but it certainly wasn’t unpleasant. She was technically a much better kisser than Mickey, whose lips were often too chapped and who had a tendency to bite. She didn’t shove herself on Sara- it was more like she was melting onto her, slow, heady kisses until Sara was on her back. 

When Mila finally pulled back, her hair still hung in Sara’s face, smelling like warmth and roses. She turned to Michele, and Sara moved to look at him, too. He was sitting on the farthest edge of the bed, hands gripping the white duvet.

Mila laughed, slipped the hair elastic from her wrist and pulled up a sloppy bun. “Are you just going to watch, or...?”

“He’s shy,” Sara said, sitting up and reaching out for her brother’s hand. “Mickey, it’s okay.”

He let her untangle his fingers from the comforter, but he didn’t move any closer towards them. Sara rolled her eyes and crawled over to him, grabbing him by the collar. “You don’t know when you have a good thing happening to you, do you?” she asked, and then she kissed him, mouth opening slow and messy until the Mickey only she knew overcame his awkward nature. He moved into action, arms slipped around her waist, hands grabbing her ass while he ground his hips into hers. He may have been freaked out, but Sara could tell by the erection pressing into her groin that he had liked what he had seen. 

“Wow,” Sara heard Mila say behind her. She dipped her head back so that she could look at her upside down. She didn’t looked disgusted- just kind of wide-eyed and a little horny. 

Sara sat up, smacking her brother’s hands off of her butt, and pulled her shirt over her head. She’d worn her best lingerie beneath, the stuff Mickey had bought for her even after she’d told him it was weird that he kept buying her underwear. It was nude and black and strappy to the point that it made her wonder if he secretly wanted to tie her up, but he had never said anything like that and Sara was certainly not bringing it up.

“Someone came prepared,” Mila said, crawling up behind her and kissing her on the neck. Sara shrugged; it didn’t matter if they guessed that she planned this. They were all here now, and they all wanted it. She turned around and started to kiss Mila again, licking in past her sweet, plump lips while she reached back to undo her bra. Mila had bigger tits than her, flushed pink nipples softer looking than Sara’s little brown ones. She moved down to suck on them just to get them to stiff peaks, and found that she did not mind this at all. Sara had always been fascinated with other girls’ breasts, if not so much the rest of them. Mila’s were nice to hold and lovely to suck, and Sara found herself rubbing at the other one with her thumb, drawing out gaspy little moans. 

“You like that?” Sara asked, detaching from the nipple, running her index finger over the saliva she left behind. She turned to her brother. “I bet she’s really wet. Why don’t you feel if she’s wet, Mickey?”

She felt Mickey’s hand run up her bare thigh as he crawled up the bed. He gave her butt a light smack as it passed over; Sara muffled her giggle in the side of Mila’s breast. Mickey was obsessed with her ass. He kept begging her to let him fuck it, but that was a solid no way. If he wanted it that bad, he could find some other girl to let him do it to her. Maybe Mila liked it. The most Sara had let him do was rim her- she derived no pleasure from it, really, but it was low effort and it also got him off so much it was unreal. Once he had come just from licking her asshole and humping the bed as he did it. When she had reached for his dick to give him a blowjob, his boxers had already been sticky with cum. He had blushed so hard and looked so cute Sara almost kissed him. Almost. Then she remembered where his mouth had been and made him brush his teeth, gargle with mouth wash and scrub his face with soap like three times. 

Mickey brushed a hand over the laced-covered place between Mila’s thighs. “She’s wet,” he said. “I can feel it through the material.”

“Take them _off_ ,” Mila moaned. Her accent came out stronger when she was desperate and horny. “One of you better start touching my pussy right now.”

Sara went back to sucking on her nipples while Mickey slipped off her panties and threw them in a tangle of lace on the floor. He started to rub his fingers over her slit, and Mila bucked up into his hand. “Very wet,” he said, lifting the fingers up to Sara’s lips. “See?”

She took them into her mouth and almost immediately regretted it. It was slightly sour, better than cum, she guessed, but unfamiliar. She had tasted her own...whatever, of course, but Mila tasted different. It wasn’t unbearable, though, and she put on her best bedroom eyes as she licked between Mickey’s fingers and sucked back hard. He started to fuck her mouth with his fingers until she was almost gagging, and then suddenly his hand was yanked back. Sara blinked. Mila was sitting there, an inpatient look over her face. 

“Hello? I’m here. What do you guys want to do?”

They decided that Mila would go down on her while Mickey fucked Mila from behind. This was a perfect plan in Sara’s book. She had been afraid she would have to go down on Mila, something she was fully prepared to do, but not enthused about. Receiving, though, that she could do. Sara laid back against the pillows as Mickey rolled on a condom and Mila settled down between her thighs. 

Being eaten out by a girl wasn’t that much different than being eaten out by a guy, except the hands that gripped her thighs felt tiny, and short manicured nails pressed into her skin with the smallest, most delicious discomfort. In fact, it was probably better than any she had ever had before. Mickey was too eager to please, and it made him sloppy. She constantly had to grab his hair, tug him back into the places that made her feel the best. There was none of that with Mila; her licks were deliberate and delicate, and she fingered Sara like she knew where she was going.

Mickey positioned himself behind Mila. He ran his palms over Mila’s rounded ass, and Sara almost rolled her eyes. Her brother was so predictable. Still, she couldn’t help but watch his face as he slowly pushed his way inside Mila, whose mouth faltered as she was entered. Mickey did have a big dick- not that Sara had been with a lot of guys, but Mickey’s was definitely the biggest. She felt a sense of pride at the noise Mila made as Mickey filled her with his cock, how her tongue became lazy on Sara’s pussy, how tight she squeezed at whatever skin she could get a hold of on Sara’s toned thighs. 

“Fuck, Crispino,” Mila said, picking up again with her hand movements but laying her cheek down against Sara’s leg. “Who knew?”

“Me,” Sara said, biting back a moan as Mila began to roll her tongue across her clit. Her eyes darted up to meet Mickey’s as he began to fuck into Mila. It shook the both of them, drove Mila’s tongue farther into her with each thrust. It was like he was fucking her himself, using a whole other body, it was too big, it was fucking wonderful. He wouldn’t look away from her, and when she started to let her gaze droop down to the bed, he grabbed her chin and held it so they were staring straight into each other eyes. Fuck. He slammed into Mila, Mila slammed her fingers and her tongue into her. Her precise moves were becoming messy and all over the place as Mickey shook the entire bed, but Sara didn’t care. Fuck. _Fuck._

She knew her brother’s face when he was about to come. The way his eyes would start fluttering, the weird twitch on the left side. She placed a hand over the one that still clasped at her jaw, squeezed it. She looked straight at him and blew him a kiss. “ _I wanna see you come, sweet boy,_ ” she said in Italian, just for him. She centered on the hot, thrumming feeling between her thighs as Mickey cried out, as he spilled down inside this other body and then her orgasm hit, like low tide. It was muted and made her feel almost nauseous, and in that second she was orgasming all Sara could think of was how empty it felt not to come around his cock. She thought that maybe once they were home, in her own bed, she would let him fuck her without a condom so that she could be full of his cum, let him watch it leak out of her and then let him lick it up. 

These weren’t real wishes, though; they died away as Sara’s heartbeat slowed and her breathing steadied. By the time she was able to sit up straight and open her eyes, Mickey was tying off the full condom and Mila was wriggling into her crumpled black panties.

“It was fun,” Mila said with a wink as she moved to the door. “See you at Worlds?” She gave them both kisses, not lingering for very long on either sibling, and then they were alone.

Mickey took a shower after she left, and he had only been in there a minute or so before Sara decided to join him. He immediately moved aside for her, gave her better access to the spray. He poured hotel brand shampoo into her hair and began to massage it in, taking special care to rub his fingers down right behind her ears in a way that gave Sara full body shivers.

“That smells good,” Sara said. “What is it?”

“Grapefruit and sage." He scraped four fingers down both sides of her scalp. “So, are we going to talk about this?”

“I’m tired,” Sara said. “Can’t it wait?” His hands stopped their massaging, and Sara pouted. She shook her head until he picked up his movements again. “I just wanted to have a little fun, Mickey. I thought you should have some new experiences. With someone else.”

“Ah,” Mickey said. “That again.”

“Yes, that again,” Sara said. She let him tip her head back into the water, rinse it out until all traces of the shampoo were gone, then replace it with the conditioner from the matching little bottle. The night had been gone about as to plan as it could have, though for some reason she felt it had not been as successful as she wished. They could hash it out the next day, though. Right now, all she really wanted to do was climb into the queen they hadn’t made a mess of and get at least eight solid hours. Mickey would probably want to cling to her tonight, and while she would normally kick him away and tell him to go hug on a pillow, maybe she wouldn’t tonight. He really had pushed his limits, and she was proud of him. And she really was tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Mila doesn't really want any part of that drama, but is psyched to say she hooked up with twins. Probably a one and done type thing, though.
> 
>  
> 
> follow me at [machinewithoutfeelings](http://machinewithoutfeelings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
